legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Skills/@comment-50.203.151.42-20140430163448/@comment-6011882-20140430182551
Well, yeah. You are relying very much on luck and getting skill levels at low % chance, so those results do not surprise me at all. I personally would never try to skill in this manner, since it's obviously very inefficient and it makes no use of the benefit of using free skill commons you get from playing nearly every event. When I need to get a card from skill 1 to 10, I do it so that every skill up is at 100% chance, and here's the method I follow: PM UR Sk 1 -> 2 = 10 x Rare PM UR Sk 2 -> 3 = 5 x Rare EX + 5 x Rare. PM UR Sk 3 -> 4 = 10 X Rare EX Past skill 4, in order to get 100%, you need to start skilling the rare EXs to either level 2 or 3. Now, here's how I do that: Rare sk 1 -> 2 = (10 x Sk Common) OR (3 x Rare + 1 x Sk Common) Rare sk 2-> 3 = (5 x Sk Common EX + 5 x Sk common) OR (5 x Rare) So, moving on: PM UR Sk 4 -> 5 = 5 X Rare EX Skill 2 + 5 x Rare EX PM UR Sk 5-> 6 = 10 X Rare EX Skill 2 PM UR Sk 6 -> 7 = 5 X Rare EX Skill 3 + 5 x Rare EX Skill 2 PM UR Sk 7-> 8 = 10 X Rare EX Skill 3 Skill 7 to 8 requires the most amount of cards, and here's why: To go from skill 8 -> 9 would require bumping up the skill level of 5 of the enhancing cards as per the pattern, so you'd need to use 5 x Rare EX at Skill 4 along with 5 at skill 3. But IMO, skilling a rare up to skill 4 just to use as an ehancer is too much work and requires too many cards in total. So I cheat. As the old Bruce Lee film goes, "Enter the Dragon" LOL. I just throw in some Genuises. So, here's how I do the last 2 skill levels of any card: PM UR Sk 8 ->9 = 8 x Rare EX Skill 3 + 2 x Genuis Baby Dragons PM UR Sk 9 ->10 = 7 x Rare EX Skill 3 + 3 x Genuis Baby Dragons So, the final 2 levels actually require FEWER skilled rare Ex's in total, since the dragons are knocking the total % needed down quite a bit. And notice what is missing from my formula: Junk UR's. Ironically, I could probably replace a lot of the enhancers in any of the stages using some of the Playboy prince's and Maats wasting away up in my presents. I just usually don't even bother, simply because I'm too lazy to do the calculation on how much a UR or UR ex gets you per level LOL. Although particularly around the mid-skill levels if I'm running low on junk Ex, I sometimes just kind of wing it and replace a junk EX with one of the bound special evolution UR's that we get before every raid event. So there you go: Skill 1 - 10 with 0% chance of failure. Between, Oddy, Raid, and all the free LCPs and Geniuses we get, I'm usually good to do an average of 2 skill 10's every 3 months. Give or take lol.